sequestered thorns
by Me written man
Summary: Starts from the beginning of season 1 and follows parts of the original story until the end of chapter five. Has My OC team and will contain all of the characters from the show. The first year for teams RWBY,JNPR and GRND have started and everyone is eager to get out there. As the year progresses new Grimm appear and terrorize the kingdoms and the demand for huntsman only grows.
1. Chapter 1

Hey **guys Welcome to my RWBY fanfic!. there will hopefully be enough action and feels for you guys so i hope that you guys get hooked and want to see the next chapter.**

Today was the day Ruby had been waiting Nearly two whole months for. She had singlehandedly stoped a crime gang from robbing a dust shop and had been accepted into beacon academy two years early for her combat prowes and was the most prestigious hunter academy in the world shure atlas was good but beacon was better because of how they treated students. Every student was different and honed their weapons and armore to suit their own personal style of combat.

Ruby had gotten little sleep since she had been accepted and had been eagerly waiting for this day.

When Ruby heard her alarm go off her eyes shot open,immediately she sprung from her bed and ran to the reeking mess that was her closet. She opened the door and immediately wished she hadn't, her closet was a landfill of dirty cloths and food wrappers and in one big heap fell to the floor in front of her.

She found the outfit she had set aside for today which was the only clean one and went to the bathroom to freshen donned her skirt put on some deodorant and ran down stairs. She slid down the railing and landed on the hardwood floor with a thud thats shook the house. Her dad scowled at her from the kitchen but had to avert his attention back to the bacon he was cooking for it had caught fire.

"morning Ruby." Her sister greeted her from the den.

"hey Yang." She replied gingerly trying to hold in her excitement. It hadn't worked though she was very easy to read partly because she was practically bouncing where she stood. Her sister hearing the enthusiasm in her voice began to roll her eyes. even though she was going to the same school as Ruby she still treated it as just a normal day.

"you excited for today." She asked in a sarcastic tone as she diped her head over the back of the couch to look at her sister.

"HELL yea I am!" She practically screamed.

"Ruby!" Her dad growled at her from the kitchen. "Language"

"Oh Sorry." She squeaked as she turned red from embaressment." I Just can't wait I'm so excited I can hardly contain it." In reality though she really hadn't contained it all that well despite her best effort to hide the fact." Anyway when are we supposed to be at the airship?" She asked with a little hint of anxiety in her voice

"Around 8:30." Yang said as she looked at her watch. "OH SHIT!" She exclaimed through a mouthful of bacon."Its almost 8:20 we gotta GO!"Yang did a backflip over the couch and shoved Ruby aside to get her bag. They both practically tripped over each other as they ran for their bags by the door ran to their father hugged him briefly and ran for the door.

"Wait you two!"Yang's hand froze inches away from the doorknob."Now I know your kids anymore but. He paused as he opened the refrigerator." I made you two lunches for your first day." He smiled a wide toothy smile as he held up two brown bags.

"Seriously dad you do know that they do have a cafateria there that gives us the food for free right?" Ruby scowled at her sister for her harsh words.

"Yang that's so mean he made us lunches and you won't accept it shame on you." Ruby took the lunch bag from her dad and smiled.

"I baked you some cookies last night and packed them for you in there." Ruby's eyes sparkled.

"Realy!" She squealed.

"Yep your favorite recipe to." He chided pleased that his handy work made his daughters day.

"Thank you thank you thank you your the best dad ever!" She said as she bounced up and down. She hugged him once again.

"Yang." Her father called in a singsong voice. I packed your favorite breakfast borrito."Yang was upon him faster than he could register almost as fast as Ruby.

"Oh my god your the best dad EVER!" She screamed as she put her dad into a bone crushing hug which he returned.

"Ooohhk hugging time is over you to need to go." Yang gasped as she looked at her watch. We only have eight minutes left hurry Ruby before it's to late." She grabbed Ruby and ran for the door.

They burst out the door of their cottage ungracefully and ran down the path that would take them to town,as they did they heard they're father saying he loved them but the goodbye was quickly drowned out by heavy footfalls and the thought of they're own hopes for beacon.

"Come on Ruby its almost time faster faster lets go!" Yang tried to yell but she was to exhausted after the nearly one and a half mile sprint it took them to get there. It was 8:31 and as they rounded the corner they caught sight of the airship and redoubled their efforts to get there in time. The airship was just about to take off but one of the attendants heard them yelling and spoke into the radio in his hand for the ship to halt as the pair came panting towards him.

The attendant tried to greet them but they instead of stoping to return his welcome aboard they simply ran past him without so much as glancing at him as they handed him they're tickets . He just closed his eyes and sighed before he informed the captain to take off.

"We...made...it." Ruby panted as she sprawl out onto a chair by the window. Yang did a fist pump motion into the air as she laid back on a bench beside her.

Though Ruby's home town of Patch was only an hour away from the Main city of Vale by airship and was a relatively short ride to Ruby it felt like an eternity. _"why are airships so slow."_ She though to herself her face pressed against the glass of the window. She watched as clouds whipped hadn't realized that a couple were staring at her from across the aisle and she hurriedly straightened herself trying to suppress a blush. only until she actually looked out the window did she notice beacon tower.

The shimmering monument that was Beacon tower loomed over the campus seemingly watching over everything,keeping a seemingly unwavering watch over the citizens of Vale and their ambitions. Ruby stared at the scene below her. She had never been in an airship this high before and she could see the entire city of vale as well as the section she that made up the city. She saw the large residential district of west vale the commercial district that surrounded that and the large loading and unloading docks of east vale where you could get anything you wanted at the many shops in the area. And just south of all that her tiny island home of patch sequestered away from the rest of the world her little paradise.

As She was about to drift off into a daydream a voice over the intercom came on.

"Attention all passengers we will be ariveing shortly please grab all of your belongings and priced to the nearest exit in an orderly fashion." Ruby quickly dined her bag and went to find Yang who was sitting at the front of the aisle she was in. Her sister was talking to some of her friends who had made it to beacon as well when Ruby approached her.

She appeared to be haveing an argument with a boy in a blue hoodie that was leaning against the wall.

"All I'm saying is that punching everything is not going to solve all your problems."

"oh yea well what will."Yang retorted with her hands on her hips that were pushed out to her right side.

"What will solve your problems is if you think about what you do before you do it or as us more sofisticated individuals would say common sense." He snickered

"oh yea well I'll show you some common sense right here right now if you'd like." She put up her fists ready to begin a brawl on the spot. The boy scolded her.

"Tisk tisk risk my dear dandelion that would Be very unladylike don't you think?" Yang scoffed

"I'm appalled that you would mistake me for a lady." She replied doing a small curtsy as she fanned her face with her hand.

"ha as if,if anything your a blundering bohemoth who can't take a joke."

"Oh ho ho you've done it now pretty boy get ready for a..." she stoped as she noticed her sister scowling at her. " oh Ruby what are you doing here?" Ruby raised her eyebrow.

"uhh I'm going to the same school as you remember?"

"oh yea I sorta...forgot." Ruby sighed heavily

"And Yang what did dad tell your about geting into fights with random strangers?"

"Ahem I'm standing right here, and also I am affended you would call me a pretty boy."

"uhh do you mind I'm trying to talk to my sister so could you stop being a pompous ass for two seconds.." She groaned at him. He raised his hands in defeat.

"I know when I'm not wanted,please continue with your conversation sorry I decided to open my mouth please accept my sincerest apologies." There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice,he bowed in fromt for her.

"sooooo as I was saying Yang dad wouldent want your to get into anybody trouble,I wouldent want you to get into any trouble,so please just promise me you won't get into anything serious...please?" Yang looked intimate Ruby's eyes and saw nothing but concern. She sighed heavily closeting her eyes.

Yang held her hand up as if takeing an oath. "I, Yang Xai Long do promise not to stir up any unwanted trouble amidst the common folk of our fair city and that USB a sister siting promise." She finished and put her hand down."You happy now?"

"Ruby nodes her headband in affirmation"Quite." Now apologize to him and meet me by the exit."

Yang's mouth shot open as if Ron say words burn Ruby interrupted her.

"There will be no but you are going to apologize to him even if I have to stand here and watch your do it." She growled

"uuhhh fine mom I'll do it." Happy that she got herb point across the little hooded girl briskly walked towards the exit sodtly humming. Yang turned around to face the boy who she threatened to pummel earlier,only he was looking looking at the ground thinking.

"Hey." She practically tossed the word at him. He looked startled at the new conversation."Look I shouldent have threatened to pummel your face into paste and...well what I'm trying to say is."

"I'm sorry." He finished for her. I shouldent have been such a jerk and I was only like that's because I don't get to mess around with people where I'm from a lot so I kinda just took my chance while I could and I'm sorry for makeing your sister worry,I can tell she means a lot to you." Yang was at a loss for words, a moment ago she had been ready rob him of his teeth but now she was touched at the unexpected words.

"well like I said I'm sorry for threatening you and calling you names it wasent real you nice."

"Appology accepted mrs dandelion." Yang smirked. Suddenly not the airship shook as they docked at the port of the school.

"well I'll see you around I guess."

" yea see you around." He flashed her some finger guns and winked. Yang rolled her eyes as Shen smiled.

"Yang!" Ruby becomes her sister to her through the crowd of people leaving the ship. "Come on I wanna get off already." Yang grabbed her backpack at her side and walked to her sister.

* * *

Ruby knocked into every person that was in her way determined to be the first one off the ship and onto the schools grounds. As she shoved the people around her struggling for dominance the people she waded through said silent swears towards her and only did she stop as a Faunus girl said something sounding suspiciously like " _Stupid Bitch_." She ignored the comment and kept looking back at her sister whom was actually talking to the boy she threatened.

Ruby took pride in her ability to inspire forgiveness in others,it was one of the qualities that made her like her mother. She began to grow impatient and called to her sister as she Saab the boy leave her.

"Yang,come on I wanna get offbeat already." She waited on her tip toes until her sister finally made it up to her by the door.

"Shall we." Yang guestured towards the door.

" we shal." She mocked in her best regal sounding voice as she walked out the door.

Ruby's eye sparkled at the sight of it, she barely suppressed the urge to shed tears as her sister came over and wrapped _her_ arm around her neck and gave her a a soft squeeze. This was the day she had been waiting for she had no words to describe the way she felt other than"wow."

"Yea its pretty great isn't it sis." Yang said as she let go of her now struggling sister.

"Oh my god its so big i mean I knew it was big but this is amazeing." She exclaimed as she stretched her arm in a sweeping motion gesturing to the school. Just as the pair was about to head off to find where they're dorm was located the muffled clash of metal could be heard from just down the path.

"wonder what that is?" Yang said questioningly as she nodded in the direction of the noise.

"why don't we go find out?" Ruby replied as she briskly started walking towards the noise. Yang just rolled her eyes. As the two approached what looked like a training ground cheers could be heard as one of the two combatants had been thrown to the ground by a hard kick to the chest and as the fighter doubled over frantically looking for his sword a figure loomed over him and pointed their spearhead at the boys throat. "yield."the figure said in a tone that suggested it was not a request.

As the boy raised his hands up in defeat the woman pulled back her spear and looked the boy over contemplating something. After what looked like a brief reflection in her head she finally said. "your strikes are solid but they lack the punch they need try and bend your knees as you strike,also when you parry don't look at your opponents blade look at them and try to predict where they'l strike next."

The blond haired boy who had been beaten had a look of shame on his face. He sighed heavily before looking back up at the woman

"thank you miss Nikos." Before he could start to stand she offered him her hand,he grabbed hold and she heaved him to his feet.

"Come now." she said "you don't have to be so down about it you did great you just need some time and effort and who knows,you could some day be as good as me with a little practice" she said with a seductive smile. He perked up a little after hearing what she had said"and please,call me Pyrrha." The boy had a look of surprise on his face as he realized she was waiting for him to tell her his name.

"oh uhh Ark,Jaune Ark."He stuttered

"well it has been a pleasure sparring with you mr ark." She mused as she left to the locker room. Ruby couldn't believe her eyes the world renowned fighter the champion _Pyrrha Nikos was_ here. She hadn't noticed her mouth had dropped. But her sister had though she walked over to her and with a fluid motion closed her mouth."close your mouth Ruby you'l catch flies." She said in a voice clearly trying to imitate a stern mother.

The boy who had been fighting with Pyrrha had started walking away. Ruby saw that he was obviously bumbed that he lost so being the great person she is she went over to him. "Hey." She called out to him

He flinched at her words not expecting the greeting"Uh hello." He studdered at the new arrival of conversation he was not ready for. "So did you see the fight?" He hoped that she hadn't because she was the first person to choose to talk to him all day and he dident want to ruin his chances of makeing a new friend. "No all I saw was that last part where she grounded you."

" _Shit."_ He thought " _she did see it." Just as he thought she was going to humilliate him she_ walked over to him and sat with him on the bench he had secured by the sand pit that was the sparing arena. She looked into his eyes and said."there's no need to be ashamed, I mean she's Pyrrha freaking Nikos the world renound fighter that's to be expected.

"So you don't think that I'm a failure?" He asked with the smallest strand of hope in his voice.

"nope, I mean do you think that I would have lasted any longer than you did she could probably can beat fourth year students with ease I think you did great. Those few words improved his mood immensely and confidence surfaced in his voice."thanks,say I dident catch your name."

"oh." Ruby exclaimed" were are my manners my name is Ruby guessing from what I heard your Jaune Ark.

"yep that's me." He exclaimed as his voice cracked he tried to cover up his embaresed blush with a partly confident smile.

"So what are you doing here Jaune?

"Oh we'll that's easy I'm here to fight monsters and save people."

"No like why are you here why did you decide to become a huntsman of all things."

Jaune hadent realy thought about it until now and had to think for a few seconds before he had come up with a decent answer.

" Well I-I guess I might here to...follow I my family's footsteps and be a hero and save those who can't save themeselfes"

"That's a prety goodbye reason for being here I'd say."

"Well why are you here Ruby?"

"it um well it's prety dumb you wouldent want to hear it."

"Nonesence my mother always told me that you should always trust in those who Steven willing to listen,now tell me Ruby why are you here?"

"well um I want to be like the heroes in he books you know the ones where they fight evil and save people on the way and live happily ever after."" It's rely dumb I understand if you think it's childish-."

" nope not at all I think it's a noble cause wirty fighting for and that you William do well trying to accomplish your goal."

"Wow this started out as a pep talk for you and Nieves I'm the one geting inspirational speeches." She chuckled.

" well that she what friends are for right they help each other."

"Friends." She questioned.

" Yea shure you can see urban that way I mean we are already prety my much open to each other why Not I mean I could benefit from haveing another friend."" Yea friend I like the sound of that Jaune Ark and Ruby friends, hasn't a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Yea I guess it does, just don't be let it get to your head."

"oh don't worry I it won't I'm careful like that."

Ruby chucked again

"well I have to go find my sister I hope I see you around."she cheerped cheerfully.

"yea me to It was fun talking with you." He stated gleefuly as gen waved goodbye,no wonder off to find that locker room.. Ruby found her sister siting in the middle of a crowd of older students,she confronted her sister with malice.

"My dearest sister Yang I can't believe you would abandon me after being here not an hour." Yang looked at the congregatiin that had surrounded her with a worried glance and quickly grabbed her sister and took her around the corner of the training grounds. "Ruby." The Anger in her tone was apparent. "Stop embarrassing me in front of all my- she was cut of by Ruby's pissed looking face and decided to choose her next words carefully."Ruby." she pleaded can I at least have one more minute before we go aimlessly walking the grounds again.

Ruby's anger toward her sister soard to new heights at these new words. "NO Yang we are going to find our rooms and stay there for the rest of the day do you hear me. Yang had hoped her pleading would be enough but alas it was in vain. Once her sister set her mind on something she wouldent stop especially when she was angry.

so Yang opted to let her sister take the lead to who knows where. The pair made they're way down to the main office and discovered that they would not get they're dorms till the very next day when teams would be chosen. Instead of having a room they had to sleep in one of the many large common rooms that were on every level of the school.

After the unfortunate news they decided to find the caffateria and get some lunch and as Yang hoped Ruby would find some friends. Since Ruby had been advanced two years she had to abandon her friends at signal and because of that she had none currently at beacon. So Yang and Ruby went table to table trying to find somewhere to finally came across an interesting looking couple at a table with some open seats.

"So there I was on th-."

the girl was cut off from going any further in her story as Yang and Ruby took their seats across from the other two. It was an odd pairing to say the least the girl wore a navy blue t-shirt that had the words 'boop' embroidered on the chest and she had ginger hair and green-ish blue eyes. The boy siting next to her wore a green over coat and jeans,he also had a single pink streak in his hair and deep magenta eyes.

The two stoped to look at them before the girl unexpectedly blurted out"Hello fellow student what brings you to our fine castle this day!" The unexpected greeting startled ruby and nearly threw her off balance.

"sup." Yang smiled."So hows your guys day been."

"Its been..." The boy paused and looked at his partner who had begun slurping up noodles loudly. "Eventful,to say the least." "my names Ren nice to meet you,and that over there would be Nora." Upon hearing her name Nora paused her slurping and smiled her teeth full of food.

"Heloooo." the ginger haired girl said in a singsong voice.

"My names Yang,this is my sister Ruby."She gestured at her sister who immediately shrank but managed a quiet"hi."

"Nice to meet you both,how has your day been going so far?"

Yangs head thudded against the table loudly.

"Exhausting."

The boy narrowed his eyes " I see, care to elaborate on that."

"I would but I'm currently to tired to answer that question."

"My day has been pretty good." This time it was Ruby who took up the conversation. Its beautiful here don't you think?"

"Yes indeed the grounds are very remarkable and not to mention where we are possitioned above the city I bet it makes for good sunsets."

"That sounds like it could be cool we should do that sometime." Ruby bit so subtly hinted.

"I think it would be a great idea to indulge in some relaxation before our classes start up in two days."

Another thud shook the table.

"Uhhhh school and work." Ruby groaned as she pulled the brown bag out of her backpack her dad gave her. She opened it and began to savor the deliciously sweet contents inside.

"Hey you mind if I have one?" Nora asked.

"Shure." Ruby said through a mouthful of cookie as she reached into the bag for another one. " hey do you want one to Ren." She asked politely.

"No thank you I've had enough for today but thank you for asking."

"no problem friend." Yanng you want one to?"

Her only response was her raised hand. Ruby dug into the bag some more and finally found another cookie which she threw into her sisters hand whingave a thumbs up. Yang sat up and took a large bite from it.

"Mmmmm dads recipe,Ruby you are one very lucky girl."

Ruby blushed a smile she took a bit from her cookie

"Aww your just jealous he made me cookies and not you."

"Well for your information I have something better than you're cookies."

Ruby almost fainted at the words.

"Yang nothing is better than dads cookies nothing I tell you nothing." Her voice got a little higher than she wanted and earned her some stairs from some of the other students.

"Sooo Nora what do you think of my fathers cookies?"

Nora suddenly belched loudly patting her stomach.

"Mmmmm that was was delicious your dad is almost as good a cook as Ren,maybe better." She mistcheviously smiled at him.

Ren just raised and eyebrow and continued to read something on his scroll.

"You know Nora if you feeel that way you should get their father to make you pankackes in the morning."

Nora's expression fell.

"No no no I dident mean it like that I was just playing around,right guys." She looked nervously at the other two sitting across from her. The sisters looked at each other for a moment trying to figure out why pancakes were so important.

"Uhhh yea what she said."Yang assured him

Ren went unfazed by her words and continued to scroll through articles while sipping his tea.

"Do what are you guys doing here together are you guys friends did you just meet or are you guys more than friends..."she trailed off trying to think of another thing.

"oh no we aren't together tigether we're just good friends we've known each other for years and are kind of attached to each other."We also don't have any parents to help us out with anything so we just are trying to do what we can to help others just as unfortunate as us."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." Ruby said

"Yea that's aweful I can't imagine what it would be like without my parents." Yang started to shudder at the thought."

"Oh don't worry about it were used to it by now and it doesent realy bother us since we have each other,right Ren." she asked as if she dident know the answer hersel.

The boy slowly closed the apps on his scroll turned it off and politely put it in the table takeing another sip of his tea.

"Yes Nora we are used to it by now."

The girl smiled some more as her statement was proven true. The group engaged in small talk here and there about the school and what classes they were takeing and once they talked about weapons Ruby wouldent shut up despite her sisters attempts. But after an hour or so the other two left to find their dorms and the sisters decided it was a good idea as well.

They learned earlier that they were to sleep in the halls and the common rooms since no one was assigned teams yet.

"Oh man." Ruby groaned. " can't believe we have to sleep on the ground we didn't even bring anything to change into but our armor" The outrage in her voice was apparent but there was nothing they could do until they're luggage arrived the next day. Ruby cut her losses and laid to rest next to her already snoring sister. After the day she had sleep was a welcome thought to entertain,as she closed her eyes she imagined what the next day would bring dreams of action and adventure in mind Ruby grew drowsy next to her sisters darkened outline next to her curled up into a ball and soon she feel asleep.

 **Oh man that was a lot of fun to write i hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it and if you can check out my Skyrim fan fiction** ** _Two sides to one edge._** **Leave a like/fave if you want to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." A muffled voice called

Ruby stirred and mumbled something as she went back to sleep.

"Hey." The voice said again clearer now

Ruby rolled to her side and buried her head in her cloak

"Get up!" The voice yelled

Startled Ruby sat up suddenly and in doing so knocked her head against something hard."ow."Ruby hissed massaging her temples. When she opened her eyes her vision was blurred,she blinked a few times she opened her eyes her vision partly cleared she saw a raven haired girl with a bow by her on her knees grimacing at the unexpected pain.

"oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Ruby apologized "you startled me...are you ok?" she said as she moved towards her. The girl shoot her hand out to stop her,the raven haired girl recovered some of her composure and looked at ruby with bloodshot amber eyes.

"It's fine I-I'm fine could you just please give me my bag?" She asked in an annoyed tone." _Bag?"_ Ruby thought as she searched around herself, she looked down and realized that she had been cuddling with the bag in her sleep her drool still on it and an indent where her head had been."sorry"she whispered as she picked up the bag and handed it over to the girl as she suppressed a blush that was the same shade as her cloak. The girl staggered away towards the bathroom still holding her smarting head.

After the girl was out of earshot Ruby let out a deep sigh and fell back down onto the ground closing her eyes and clutching her forehead. She heard a chuckle from beehind her and found her sister siting in a recliner already in her combat cloths siping a coffee.

"Yang why dident you wake me up." She said through gritted teeth trying to sound angry but her head still hurt to much so all she managed was a half growl.

"You two looked so cute together I couldent possibly separate you." She said with a huge grin growing on her face.

"Yang your the worst."ruby exclaimed as she threw her shoe at her sister missing by a few feet.

"who me,your dearest sister Yang the worst." She put on a hurt expression and emphasized worst."I merely wanted you to get your cuddle time with your snuggle buddy. That threw ruby off the deep end"Why can't you just leave me alone for a day why Yang why. Yang was about to open her mouth but her sister continued" I can't even sleep without you trying to embarrass me why can't you just act like a normal person.

"Hey i not normal and neither are you or anyone else in this room or in the whole school thats why were here and you need to learn to take a joke. Ruby nearly exploded "A joke is that what this is to you a joke because it most certainly is not to me because today we have to show ozpin that we are worthy of being here and that he chose right.

"its not just about you Ruby some of us had to earn our way here unlike you who just beat some people up and was awarded for it and i do that pretty much every Sunday. Those last words nearly made Ruby nearly her composure she almost implored into that subject but decided it wasn't the time nor the place _"a subject for later"_ she though.

"I did not just beat them up I stopped a robbery that was being committed by a criminal mastermind." She turned around and crossed her arms.

Yang turned and looked at the window"God your so stubborn i can't believe you would think yourself so high and mighty"she was about to add another insult but stopped as she heard sobbing being her,She turned and saw her sisters form in the fetal position shaking," _god dammit yang why do you have to be so mean_ " she though to herself as she hoped out of her chair and sat down next to her sister."come on rubs i didn't mean it i was just playing around"when her only answer was more sobbing she started to rub her sisters back in a circle as she soother her.

"N-no your r-right I'm just a spoiled child."she sobbed

"No your not your right you earned your place here just as much as the rest of us your right i shouldn't have said that your a great huntress and you deserve to be here i know its tuff not knowing anybody and starting fresh but I'm sure you'l be ok you just have to believe in yourself."She put on the best smile she could manage and pated her ruby raised her head from her knees her eyes were bloodshot and her face red from crying and were instead of being filled with sorrow they were full of forgiveness.

"I-Im sorry i yelled at you your right I'm just scared of being alone."

"your not alone you still have me after all so just remember that ok I've always been here for you and I'm not about to break that trend now especially when you need it,now lets get our buts up and ready ok?"

"Ok im sorr-"

"No apology needed just get up and get ready" Ruby smiled at her sister she was grateful she had her."ok."They hugged for longer than was probably needed but neither of them cared they broke the embrace ruby grabbed her bag and walked towards the bathroom whipping tears from her eyes.

It only took Ruby about ten minutes to get ready since she had slept in her combat skirt since she had nothing else to wear. She laid her bag with the correct tag on it for the staff and walked with her sister to the locker bay.

Alright Ruby are you ready for some hot Grimm fighting action today?" She made a show if her excitement by having at an invisible opponent."

You bet I am, I don't have to make friends with anybody i don't have to talk to anyone all I have to do is let my sweetheart do the talking.l" she started to pet her sniper scythe ash she retreated it from her assigned locker.

"Ruby i think you have an unhealthy obsession with your gun."

"How dare you insult he-, i um mean whatever do you mean oh dear sister of mine?"

"Ruby you are constantly talking to...her and you spend almost every wakeing second with it and to make it worse you even sing it lullabies,Yea that's right i can hear you through the wall your not as slick as you think."

Ruby vowed to find some way to blackmail her sister silently to herself before closeting her locker and heading toward the exit that would lead her to initiation.

They both stoped just before the door.

"You ready Ruby?"

"I was born ready."

Satisfied with the answer Yang opened the door and stepped into the unknown.

* * *

Jaun had never been more nervous in his life and nothing could have prepared him for this moment. Just yesterday he was on an airship going to his new school and now he was about to be launched into the air and sent to a forest full of creatures that would be more than happy to tear him limb from limb and they expected him to jump in willingly. The more he thought about it the more he worried" _how am i supposed to land what if i break my leg and no one finds me and i die in the woods alone or worse "_ his mind swam as he continued to think of more horrible scenarios but he was cut short by the nonchalant voice of his schools headmaster.

"Now i now this may be very nerve racking for some of you but i want to assure you that you will be under constant surveillance and there is a staff of hunters on standby."Now." he sighed you will be launched into the forest where you will meet up with your fellow students who you will then be paired with your entire time here at gulped.

now you and your partners will search the forest for relics that have been placed at an old ruin near the center of the forest and return them here,,are there any questions...no good now get ready and good luck. Jaun fought back the urge to vomit but Managed...barely. He looked at the students round him and only saw determined to say he wasent to say he wasn't excited he was just not big on the idea of being launched int the air with no parachute or landing strategy. He looked at the first person to be launched and saw a short girl with a white skirt and a ponytail of snow-white hair. She got into a ready stance and was soon hurled several feet into the air towards the forest next was a boy in a full body suit of blue and silver tinted armor,he put on his helmet and grabbed his twin-blade from his back and bent his knees before he was also sent hurling into the air. The process was repeated about a dozen times before he was next, jaun closed his eyes bent his legs and bit his lip. there was a pause before he to was flying through the air screaming like a girl.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I have been pressed for tim and I needed to get something out but never fear I will be adding a new chapter but it will be after New Years so sorry for the wait but it will be longer and action packed! So hope you stick with me and enjoy the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hey guys it's me and I'm back and ready for some action and decent storytelling YEA. But I'm sorry for the long ass wait for those of you who have Been (although at this point that number is few) I still plan to put out fresh content in this fic and hopefully will improve my grammar and proofreading skills a bit while I'm at it "sorry Kane."**

 **i haven't been active lately because most of you know it was recently Christmas yay go Christmas but I didn't have the time to get much done so I apologize once again for the delay. So I'll stop now and let you enjoy this fresh new juicy piece of original content! By yours truly.**

* * *

 **Jaune's POV:**

Jaune had no idea what he was doing or what he was supposed to do. All he could do was scream and flail as he flew through the air. He had no idea how far he had been thrown or how long he had been falling but he did know that landing would hurt a lot. He had not noticed that he was as close to the ground as he was, for he out of fear had clenched his eyes closed as he fell the wind whipping his blonde hair as he fell. He had felt the not so gentle touch of tree branches against his face and body smacking and scrapping him as he descended.

The wind was suddenly knocked out of him as he finally hit the ground. " _Why did he sign up for this, this was a bad idea from the second he boarded that cramped and uncomfortable airship full of strangers and tourists_." He sighed from the thought, for now there was no turning back. His only course of action was to find his partner and not die. He clenched his teeth as he tried to rise but was met with a sharp pain in his back. Did he break something? He put his hand behind himself and heaved only to be met with more pain. " _Yep something was definitely broken_." He gritted his teeth and heaved until he was on his knees. He noticed the familiar weight of his shield and sword and glanced at them, they were seemingly undamaged.

He did it, he had successfully landed in the emerald forest without killing himself...yet and on top of that he hadn't lost his weapons yet either. "It's a start." He chuckled to himself as he slowly where he's expected there to be grass and foliage he only found black matted fur. His eyes widened at the sudden realization of what he was standing on. All too conveniently fate had put him in the most dangerous place to land possible, he had landed dead center in a pack of Beowolves or more conveniently on them.

He looked at the hand that he leaned on where and found it crimson covered in the Beowolf's blood. He had landed on the Grimm's back and effectively shattered its spine, killing it instantly. Its legs were splayed out to its sides and bones were sticking out from its front right leg and its back where Jaune's hand had been.

Jaune staggered to his feet wincing as the sharp pain in his back flared, he deployed his shield and wrenched his sword from its scabbard.

Only now did he notice the glowing red eyes and shaded forms of the grim circling him. " _How had I not noticed them, were they there before?_ " Staggering back three paces as he took in the sight, he was a solitary island in an ocean of black. He gulped as a blood curdling howl cut through the air.

He nearly pissed his pants when he heard it but he got his bladder in check and tightened his grip on his sword. Another howl sounded through the grim and this time three Beowolves charged him. One went straight for him and the other two covered its flanks. Jaune leveled his shield and prepared for the impact. But instead of ram him the lead Beowolf stood on its hind legs and grabbed him. He struggled in the Grimm's grip but found he couldn't move.

The Grimm roared into his face spraying spit all over him. Jaune grimaced at the pungent odor that was the Beowolves breath. He struggled more and was only met with claws digging into his flesh. He let out a cry of anguish as he even more frantically but only managed to drive the claws deeper into his skin. The grim lowered its head to his presumably to consume him. He screamed as the claws dug into his flesh further.

Jaune closed his eyes and looked away preparing himself for the end.

But it never came he felt no Jaws clamp around his head and the claws stopped progressing into him. No further pain ensued not to say he wasn't hurting like hell. He risked opening his eyes; he was confused at the sight he saw. The Beowolf had no head; he saw a faint trail of smoke in the air and followed it to his left only to find the Grimm's head nailed a tree by a red and gold spear. He was confused beyond belief but was elated he was alive. Then the headless Grimm teetered to its right and started to fall "No no no no-" he repeated as he was dragged down with the corpse to the ground. They landed with an audible thump. Pain shoot through his body as he hit the ground. But he grit his teeth suppressing a scream but a grunt escaped his lips.

He struggled to break free of the Beowolf's iron grip that even in death it still retained. He struggled some more but still couldn't break free. Jaune struggled until he heard the telltale sound of a gunshot. He ceased his struggling to find the source of the discharge **.** A body fell in front of him and was followed by another howl that was cut short and followed the cringetastic sound of a blade rending flesh as another body hit the ground. Three more gunshots sounded and the only sound that could be heard was the wind rustling the leaves. A minute later he heard boots crunching leaves and a shadow fell upon him, he looked up and saw the smiling face of a crimson haired huntress.

She cut the Beowolf's arm and the muscles retracted painfully pulling the claws from Jaune's sides, he grunted from the pain and a few tears trickled down his face. She pulled him to his feet and examined him. She first looked at his face and smiled a warm smile, she wiped a tear away from his cheek

She felt something warm on her left hand a found it coated with his blood. Jaune felt faint and he was getting paler by the second, the world was turning into a gray tunnel as he fell to the ground. She frantically tried to find out why his aura had not kicked in and stopped the bleeding already, she touched him and felt no aura resist her hand and knew what she needed to do. She placed a hand in his chest and closed chanted words inaudible to him, her eyes rolled into her head leaving only the whites of her eyes. Jaune suddenly began glowing with power the world returned to him and he found he could move.

He put a hand to his sides and found that the gashes were no more and he no longer felt any pain in his back fell to her knees short for breath.

"Hey a-are you okay Pyr- he was silenced by her using her finger to signaling she needed a moment. Jaune shut his mouth and impatiently waited for her to reply. About a minute passed until she did.

"It's not me y-you should be worried...about." She panted

"Ok than if we aren't worried about you why am I not bleeding to death and why you are suddenly gasping for air. He really wanted to take another moment to answer still out of breath. He said flexing his hands.

"I...unlocked your...aura." She still could only manage a few words before she went back to panting.

Jaune looked puzzled.

"My what?" He inquired. Pyrrha now stood up and gleamed happily seemingly healed.

"I unlocked your aura."

"Yea I got that, what is it?" Jaune asked getting frustrated at the repeated answer.

She looked at him with a slight frown on her face.

"Your aura is the physical manifestation of your soul, it binds us to everything around us, the plants, the animals, and since yours was unlocked it flooded uncontrollably with no filter which healed you extremely fast but you will feel light headed at some point."

" _Oh...well that's great to know_ ", "How about the Grimm?" He asked.

"No the creatures we fight lack a soul they are the manifestation of anonymity they are creatures of Grimm. They are the darkness we are the light."

"Right that's why we fight them." He stated with a little question in his tone.

"It's not about why we fight them it's about knowing."

"So what does aura do?"

"Aura can be propelled outwards as a force to stop harm." Pyrrha smirked as she replied.

" **IT'S LIKE A FORCEFIELD**." He bluntly shouted.

"I guess you could look at it that way." She stated as she got up and shrugged as she turned around. She casually started walking into the forest. She turned and looked at him waiting for something. Several seconds passed until it clicked in his head. He got up and ran to her side.

* * *

 **OC TEAM POV:**

Gwyn straightened himself out as he flew towards the forest floor. He activated his twin blade and waited until he was about to crash into a tree to thrust it into its trunk and slide down onto the ground. A sudden boom turned his attention to the sky and he got a glimpse of a yellow blur and the faint sound of someone cheering over the tree line.

"Ok that...is awesome." he remarked through his helmet. He took the moment of respite he was given to check his equipment over. He first inspected his weapon. The form changing blue-silver tinted twin blade had no scratches to note, he changed it from its melee form to its assault rifle form and to its bow form. Satisfied it was in working order he went to his armor. His armor the same color as his weapon completely covered his body from head to toe if he put his helmet on. He toke his helmet off and put it onto the magnetic clip on his hip. He looked himself over and noticed nothing apart from some dirt. Happy with his equipment he put his helmet back on and he thought of his next move.

 _"I need to find a teammate."_ He thought to himself. He picked a direction and started to walk. Suddenly he heard ruffling in the foliage behind him, he quickly turned and deployed his blade. He stood ready for a Grimm to appear any second. The rustling continued, his grip on his blade getting tighter. He was about to go check the noise when a girl suddenly shot through the bushes and ran towards him.

He relaxed his stance at the sight. "Oh thank god another person." He stated out loud. He offered his hand to shake and remembered he had his helmet on still and he thought it wasn't polite to keep it on during a conversation. He reached to remove it and was stopped when the girl shouted at him.

"GET TO THE TREE GET TO THE TREE!" She shouted frantically as she ran past him to a four story tall tree behind him. He wondered what the matter was and looked where she came from, his eyes widened. A King Taijjitu followed by several Ursa and Beowolves came from the forest towards him. He decided it was a wise idea to take the girls advice and climb the tree. He turned on his heel and sprinted towards the tree. The girl was already a few branches high and extended a hand to him. He ran as fast as his feet could take him but the Grimm were gaining fast.

"HURRY!" She shouted

Gwyn touched something on his arm and he disappeared from sight. The Grimm stopped dead in their tracks, they rose their snouts to the air trying to sniff him out.

The girl searched left and right mesmerized at what she had just seen her mouth agape and her hand still outstretched. After several seconds he suddenly reappeared at the base of the tree. The Grimm took notice of this and restarted their charge. He grabbed onto the girls outstretched hand startling her but she still managed to help him up just in time for a Beowolf to smash into the tree making the girl nearly lose her grip as the tree shook.

Together they climbed the tree two stories up until they were week out of the Grimm's reach. Gwyn was panting his heart pounding in his ears, he sprawled out on one of the tree's mighty branches still panting. He took of his helmet and laid down next to him wiping sweat from his brow.

"Whew that was intense huh." He said pumping a fist into air the, girl just sat against the tree trunk still bewildered at what she had just seen. About a minute passed until she finally spoke up.

"That trick you did back there...how'd you do it?" She questioned him her arms crossed against her chest.

"Huh?" He lazily spouted "What trick?" He asked furrowing his brow. She rolled her eyes and played with something, bouncing it in her hand.

"You disappeared for a minute...how'd you do that." She tried to keep the wonder from her voice but failed. He sat up cross-legged with his hands in his lap. He had not gotten a good look at her when they first met but now that he has a spare second he looked her over. She was about 5"10 and had on a belted tunic of brown and green tinted leather with a strap across her chest. She had short chestnut hair tied into a neat bun and interesting enough pink eyes. She also had what looked like two knives belted on her sides.

He waited a moment before he spoke.

"Not many people have pink eyes." He stated as he pulled a stick from the tree branch. She was caught off guard at his statement but decided kept her composure and answered.

"Well if you must know they are lightish red and it's a family trait, my mother and my siblings all have them."

Gwyn chuckled

"Lightish red is pink and I think they look nice." A smirk grew on his face

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"No no I genuinely, think they look good no sarcasm here." He suddenly got defensive "And to answer your previous question, its new Atlas tech. It uses polymers and micro filaments in my armor to mimic the environment around me, it only works to a certain extent though. I can't use it for very long but it gets the job done." He stated as he experimentally swung the stick he had picked up like a sword.

"Really that's AWESOME!" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth startling herself with the sudden outburst. "Sorry I just really like Atlas tech." She whispered her cheeks grew a shade redder as she looked down the ground suddenly very interesting.

"It's alright to like it just don't get obsessed is all I'll say to you, and I better not catch you starring." He remarked. Her cheeks got even redder and the ground became fascinating.

"Now if I do recall I never got your name."

"Oh m-my name, its Riley, Riley Coheart." She smiled offering him her hand happy to change the subject. He stood up and shook her hand.

"Gwyn Briar at your service." He took a step back and bowed. Riley's eyes widened

"Wait wait wait your GWYN BRIAR! The Gwyn briar the heir to the briar company and two time winner of the Atlas regional tournament?" She beamed her excitement becoming uncontainable.

"Three times." He grumbled." And yes that's me Gwyn briar heir to my parent's lovely company which I care so much about." He said sarcasm in his voice. She tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Aren't you happy that you have a rich family and something to fall back on?" She asked with a slight snicker in her voice.

"No no it's not that I'm not grateful and happy that I have such a wonderful opportunity it's just...look I'll tell you the whole story when we get out of this alive. Deal?" She tip her head into her hand and thought the offer over.

"Deal."

Ok Now that the formalities are over might we discuss how we are going to deal with that?" He pointed down at the Grimm clawing at the base of the tree. They both sat in silent contemplation waiting for the other to come up with a plan. Finally Riley grew restless.

"I got nothing, but we can't just sit here and wait to starve."

"Yeah yeah I know that but I just can't think of anything. He turned away from her, scratching his head, that's when the quiver on his back jingled as their arrows he carried knocked against each other.

"Ahha, That's it!" He exclaimed turning around snapping his fingers only slightly startling his teammate. Riley furrowed her brow her face with a questionable expression on it.

"What's it?" She questioned putting one hand in her hip and the other pointing at him. He looked at her as though the answer was obvious.

"What it is, is this." He pulled an orange tinted arrow from his quiver. "This little sucker right here is an arrow equipped with an explosive tip equivalent to four grenades." He stated with pride. "And since our friends down there hate humans so much they will attack anything manmade." He paused and looked at his partner to make sure she was still paying attention then back to the arrow in his hands.

"Sooo if they hear this than they will have to run over to check it out only to find." He paused for dramatic affect. "It was only a diversion." Riley's confused expression turned to one of realization.

"And that's when we make our escape to find the relic!" She beamed excitedly. "I can't believe I didn't think of that." She face palmed due to her own stupidity.

"Now you're getting it, so while I get to the top of the tree you will be waiting near the bottom for the signal and me so that we can make a run for it together."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She gave him a curt salute and jumped off the branch.

"Hey! I didn't... say...go, I didn't even tell you what the signal was." He sighed heavily as he started to climb higher into the tree.

Gwyn stared into the distance with eyes ablaze with wonder. The emerald forest was beautiful and gave him momentary peace. He could gaze unto the forest all day if he was able,but alas that day was not today and he was here to fight whitch he wasent against. The forest itself was appealing,all of the trees were green and healthy and many were tall but some like the one he was in were as tall as skyscrapers. He would spend more time here if it weren't for the Grimm. He took one more gaze at the treeline and readied his bow. He chose a position that would draw the Grimm away from their current position. He gazed to the North of their extraction point and looked toward the ruins they needed to find in the south by a ravine next to a cliff not a kilometer away from took an arrow from his quiver. He knocked the arrow and drew the string all the way to his right cheek. He took a deep breath and released the arrow which fired with a satisfying thrum.

Gwyn wasted no time, he Stowed his weapon on his hip and jumped off of the branch. And fell towards the forest floor. He could barely make out the shape of his partner near the bottom. Gwyn fell for about three seconds until an explosion could be heard in the distance. He fell for about five more seconds and deployed his weapon when he was two story's above the ground. He stabbed his blade into the bark of the tree and slid down the remainder of the way.

Riley saw her partner decending and heard the explosion. She looked toward the ground to see the Grimm at the base of the tree were running toward the explosion.

"It worked." She said to no one in particular. Her partner was two one story above her now and she got ready to jump with him. She counted in her head." one..two...three."She jumped off of her branch as her partner shot past her and she fell with him.

Gwyn was ten feet from the ground when he pushed against the tree and went into the air did a backflip and landed in a crouch. Riley was not far behind him and landed into a roll and shoot to her feet beside him.

"Did you see the ruins?"

"Yep theirrr..." he paused as he turned the other direction. "That way." He jutted a finger in the direction they need to go.

"Alright let's get a move on those relics won't collect themselves." She chirped Gwyn nodded in affirmation and they both took off into the forest. A black and white form slithered after them soon after they started their sprint.

* * *

Yang punched the nearest beowolf in the face shattering its jaw and sending it spiraling to her left. She backsteped to avoid a slash from an ursa and ducked to avoid another blow that would have cut her head off. She dodged to the left to avoid another strike and then she atacked. Her fists were a flurry of fire and death. She punched the ursa in the stomach sending it reeling. She then sent a hailstorm of punches to its face and the last sending it flying into a beowolf that had snuck up behind her partner.

Yang rushed over to help her partner out with a particularly troublesome pair of beowolfs. The raven haired girl that she had joined firces with when she landed jumped into the air and used her shadow clone to gain some extra height. She transformed her blade into its gun form and threw it at the beowolf to her left impaleimg it in its head and used her strength to pull herself with the teather atached to her blade and launched at the beowolf to her right. She shot towards the ground and brought her blades sheath to bear. The beowolf howled its challenge and stood on its hind legs posed to atack the black bulled flying towards it. The Grimm slashed with its claws when Blake came close enough but its hand was blown off by a hail of buckshot. It howled in pain but was silenced by Blake citing its head off. She landed in a crouch behind the Grimm and got up deliberately slow. She stood there for a second as the beheaded Grimm tottered and fell with a thud.

Yang put one hand on her hip and the other held limp at her side gently swaying back and forth.

"Well,that was a thing." Blake rolled her eyes as she pulled her sword from the dissipateing corps of the first beowolf. She hoped she dident make horrible puns often.

" Do you do that often?" Yang looked confused

"Do what often?"

"Make terrible puns"Blake grinned broadly

"You'l just have to wait and find out." She winked at her anoyed partner.

"You think this is it?" Yang asked nodding her head in the direction of the ruined buildings they had come across. Blake shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." She said immitateing Yang." _ooohh she's sassy to, I can realy choose huh."_ she thaught to herself with a smile. She started walking into the ruined town with her partner.

The town itself was nothing to gawk at but she had to admit it was pretty cool. There were five buildings in total. Four arranged at each corner of the area and one large open circular structure in the center held up by stone columns. Half of the domed roof had collapsed showing that the building was in fact very old as it also was decaying and was being consumed by nature with vines growing up the pillars. By the side of the ruin that haddent collapsed there sat pedestals arranged in a cemicircle. On some of the pedestals there were chess pieces.

Yang walked over to one of the pedestals and intently looked at a piece that looked like a horses head.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Blake said looking over some empty pedestals.

"How about a cute little pony!" Yang exclaimed happily takeing the horse and raising it in the air for Blake to see.

"Shure why not." Blake said with a grin from her partners unbridaled enthusiasm.

"So should we wait here or- Blake dident get to finish her sentence as a loud boom shook the forest and black smoke could be seen over the horizon.

"Should we go and check tha- Yang dident get to finish her sentence either as loud wooping could be heard followed by several explosions. Suddenly something popped out of the treeline followed by a cloud of pink smoke. Yang raised her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Is... Is that a girl flying on a hammer?" She questioned. Blake cupped her eyes around her eyes and looked skyward.

"Yea I think...it is,and she is coming right towards us YANG MOVE!" Blake shoved yang out of the way and hit the deck. The girl flew over their heads and smashed into the pile of rubble where the building collapsed sending depris everywhere and a cloud of dust. Particles of rock fell off of the stone ceiling and the pillars shook on their foundations threatening to fall but stayed up somehow.

after a few seconds the dust cleared and they both poked their heads up.

"Yyyyeeeaaaa that was AWESOME let's do it again!" She raised her hammer high into the air.

"Nora?" Yang asked with a baffled expression on her face.

"Oh hey Yang how's it going!" She waved happily

" Oh I'm fine despite you trying to kill us!l

"hey you ducked your fine besides I dident know you were there."

"Wait Yang you know her?"

"Yea we talked briefly yesterday when me and my sister went to the cafeteria. Also Nora where's your partner?" Nora couldent hear her as she chess pieces were much more interesting than what she had to say. She picked up a piece that looked like a castle turret and looked at it in wonder. She then raised it high into the air and started dancing.

"I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle." She chanted as she danced in a circle like a ballerina with the relic. Yang cupped her hands around her mouth.

"NORA!" A male voice sounded. Yang looked confused for a moment but then recognized the voice to be Nora's partner in crime. The boy was panting and had one hand on his knee as he leaned against a stone pillar.

"Please,don't ever do that again." He pleaded

"oh hi Ren." Yang waved to the boy. He just gave her a small solute in return. The four had selected their pieces and were ready to head to extraction but decided to wait a little longer to see if other students showed up. They took the time to explore what was left of the ruins. They were nothing special Yang but she couldent help but feel like this place had some kind of important to them, like they was something more to them than met the eye. The grey buildings were circular with domed roves ending in points at the top and all of them had the walll faceing the middle structure gone and had pathways leading to it. In addition to the pathways they had no windows or door just a wall was missing but not destroyed and in the center was a picture of something. One had a leaf another had a snowflake one had a flower and the last one had a sun on the floor dead center of the room.

Yang crouched down next to the picture of the sun and ran a finger over it collecting no dust or dirt.

"Wierd I sent it." Blake said as she to crouched next to her partner.

"Yea it is, each building is spotless and undamaged even though they are probably like a thousand years old. Hey did you notice that in this one it's warmer in here and colder in the one with the snowflake?"

"Yea I did that also puzzles me, this was probably a place for worship and the building itself is probably infused with dust." That sounded like sound logic to Yang and she dident realy think that much of it because she wasent required to buy Blake shure cared, and apparently so did Ren because he was lookeing at every inch of the place looking for...something.

"Ren what do you think?" He dident stop his searching but answered her question.

I think it's fair to say that Blake is probably right and I did find dust in each of the buildings foundations."

"Well I think it would be cool to play nights and castles in this place." Nora suddenly jutted in. Everyine in the room scowled at her. "What it was mjust an idea." She pouted. Nora began to grow restless not haveing something to do.

"Hey guys can we go now I don't think anyone's comi-" she stoped as she heard footfalls outside of the building. They all stoped and became silent. They waited until it could be heard again and they drew their weapons silently.

Yang cocked Ember Celica and Blake to had her Gambol Shroud ready. Ren and Nora were ready to spring into action. They all pressed against the wall with Ren in the lead. He put up three fingers. He slowly counted down and the other three got ready. His fingers got to two and Blake switched Gambol shroud to its gun form and Yang just had her fists up. He reached one and then balled his fist. The four sprang into action. Ren jumped out first followed by Yang and Nora with Blake behing them.

Yang and Nora screamed in unison loudly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

Yang stopped as a knife sailed past her head missing her by inches. She stood there in shock momentarily before she comprehended what had just happened, All their eyes fell upon a tan-skinned boy along with a very startled black giantess who held in her hands a giant battle axe. Nora Ren and Blake all lowered their weapons in unison,but didn't stow them. Yang however still had her fists up in a fighting stance.

"What the hell was that!" Yang cried pointing to where the knife that the boy had thrown now stuck out from the wall behind her.

The boy relaxed his stance but was still ready to move as the blonde girl in front of him still looked ready for a brawl." I don't know why did you decide to startle the shit out of me, you don't know who we were or how we would react." He shot back mockingly. Yang was furious

"Thats exactly why we decided to sneak atack you, for all we knew you could have been a beowolf or an ursa so don't talk to us about not saying anything." Blake buted in defending her partner.

" _Oh yea definitely a good choice."_ Yang thaught.

"Well you dident have to come out in full force,I mean at least one of you knows how to be quiet and you look like you can be sneaky when you want to." He smiled a devilish grin. Blakes calm atmosphere quickly faded into anger.

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means my little shadow that-

"Enaugh!" The giantess burst out slamming the handle of her battle axe into the ground causing a few rocks to tumble down from the pile of ruble Nora had created."I've heard enough of this senseless bickering we have a mission and I to complete and damnit it will be completed. Everyone became silent despite how mad or entertained they were. They all awaited patiently as to see what she would do next. Even Nora was scared into silence by the assertive presence before her...and she wasent scared of anything or so she said.

"Finally someone is starting to talk sense around here." Ren stated

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang and Blake scolded in unison. Ren clamed up not shure what to do with the newly kindled fire in front of him.

"I uh um." He backed up with his hands raised in a defensive gesture.

Just as The two girls were ready to assault the boy a defending act each could be heard overhead.

"If you three are done I think we have company, so pull yiurselves together and get ready for a fight!" The giantess once again asserted her presence. No one questioned her order and they all brought their weapons to bear.

 **Alright well there you guys have it Sequestered Thorns chapter 3. I apologize again for the long wait but I got caught up with the holidays and back to school and such. I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday and that you will continue to anticipate the next chapter goodnight see you later.**


End file.
